


Story of us

by mxt0prs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Erwin is smooth and cute as fuck, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi is really cute and grumpy, M/M, Notebook AU, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, au where Levi forgets his notebook on the bus stop and Erwin finds it, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxt0prs/pseuds/mxt0prs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi forgets his notebook on a bench by a busstop in a hurry, wanting to come back to pick it up. Whilst he's gone a stranger by the name of 'Smith' picks the book up and leaves his own note in it. The two grow close through notes and soon enough their paths meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of talents and type of personalities given in this world to each and every human being. To some of them, life would take them away very easy, and fast. The one and only thing that life could never take away from Levi was his ability of writing, and writing, and writing. Even if he was blind or hand no fingers, or hand or even arms he would still find a way to do it. Oh well, Levi wasn’t that kind of person to give up, fuck no.

Everywhere he went, he always brought his notebook after him. This notebook was something he hadn’t touched in his childhood at all. It was a very old piece of book with empty papers that were waiting to be filled one by one. The only reason that notebook was untouched during his childhood was because his past was nothing he wanted to remember. Only the few scars left on his body would wake a few memories that he wouldn’t even was to recognize it ever happen. 

The first thing he ever had written in there was. 

“Freedom of a teenager”

around the age of seventeen. That wasn’t a lot, but actually he filled the whole page with the same sentence until there was no space left. He moved out a year earlier than thought. Smart, pretty handsome but short. Oh well, that was Levi Ackerman.

Until today, this notebook was half full. He had written a lot in in, sure he had taken a break from this book and wrote in others but in this book were written some kind of arguments and things like how Levi saw and wanted that nobody would ever agree with.

 

\--------

Being in a hurry to the University not wanting to miss any minute of his job, Levi hurried to the buss stop, and of course because he had forgotten his notebook home and had to run back to get it. The buses went each ten minutes and by the time he went to bring the book he missed it. Stressed, well dressed and kind of depressed he arrived to the stop and took a seat on the empty bench. 

As soon as the bus arrived he stood up and greeted the driver with a low “Good morning” leaving what’s most important behind. Levi didn’t realize anything until later. “Fuck.”  
\-----

Levi couldn’t go back to get it, he chose his job before that goddamn notebook that meant something to him. Sure, he hoped it will still be there when he would return. Nobody ever touches a book today anyway being with their noses in those fucking phones.

A chill rainy day, autumn and sleepy. Erwin had his day off because of medical reasons but he loved walks outside in the rain. Sometimes he walked for hours, even a whole day. Maybe he was too attached to the nature and outside than inside. 

Passing by the usual bus stop, he noticed from far something on the bench that must have been forgotten. Strange, many people had taken the bus and got off, why wouldn’t anyone take it? He hurried up and studied the book before picking it up. Just an usual black notebook. “Pretty clean for being left here too, must have been forgotten.” he thought. Erwin picked it up scrolling through the pages. What was written seemed to have caught his interest, so the tall blonde sat down and read. 

"Go grocery shopping and fucking kick neighbors balls in if he doesn't shut his dog up in the evenings"

“Note to self: Do not get on the bus, if there is a line of kindergarteners getting on. You will regret it because kids are annoying as fuuuck.” 

“Scotch is good, especially if you mix it with ~~cock.~~ COKE.”

“Twinkle Twinkle little whore  
close your legs, you’re not a door.”

Those words, this handwriting, the plans and small drawings.. It was something that got Erwin so interested in this person. Who even thought that there actually were people thinking like this? He had literally found himself in this book. Erwin searched his pockets, and lucky he found a pen. The man approached the next empty page and wrote:

“Hey! I have found your book and I hope you didn't mind me read… I actually do find myself in what you have written. Please contact me!

smiths@xxxxx.com “ 

Excited with a jolly happy face, he left the book back on the bench and returned home. 

Levi hurried at his best on his way home, making sure to pass by the bus station and picking up the book. Luckily he picked up the book right before it started raining and he managed to get there before anyone had stolen it. 

Calmly going back to his apartment that wasn’t in a very nice neighborhood, hearing that fucking dog bark again he let out a sigh, trying his best to unlock the already rusty and broken door, pushing it with all his might to get it to open up. Once managing to shut his door again, he tossed his bag with the book in onto the couch as he went to the kitchen to cook himself dinner.

All he managed to do was toast. “note to self: Go grocery shopping” he thought to himself before he remembered that he had the book to write things in. With the toast in his hand he walked over to the couch where his bag was resting, taking out the notebook and trying to flip it open to a fresh page. 

“Hey! I have found your book and I hope you didn't mind me read… I actually do find myself in what you have written. Please contact me!

smiths@xxxxx.com “ 

He read the text some stranger had written and he sighed, well this was definitely nothing he was expected. 

From that day Levi decided to make an experiment, maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence that this specific person picked up his book so the next day, the same time he “forgot” his book on that very bench, this time a:

‘y’know it’s rude to write in strangers books.’

Written in calligraphy.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin couldn’t sleep much that night. Usually walks help him calm down and relax him enough so he’d have a good sleep but no, what he had discovered this day turned his schedule upside down. He actually started laughing by himself thinking how hilarious some of the fucking notes were. It was pure truth and comedy. At last, when he had fallen asleep right in the sun’s rising, he just looked forward to check his mail not even thinking the answer there would never arrive.

Erwins dreams were so weird sometimes. He could dream about floating in a high of marijuana for hours or even sing a lullaby to homos who are jerking off. Well, right now his mind was focused on that notebook and the person behind it, so right now he dreamt about getting attention from the anonymous author. He craved to be fed with attention and the need to read all kind of words that person was writing down, and how he enjoyed it.

Luckily he was free the next day as well, otherwise he would had slept away hours of his job. I guess that happens when you get into something that is actually none of your business. Erwin didn't even wait to wake up properly, he checked his mail and surprisingly it was zero as his relationship status was right now. Sucks. Maybe the person never got the notebook at all? He had to fucking go and look if it was still there. 

Skipping breakfast, tossing the underwear in his drawer as he searched for new socks and accidentally dropping the glass that was standing on his drawer on the floor, the man actually ran out of the door. He ran out like there was no fucking tomorrow, in his fucking ugly ass slippers. Why the hell was he so obsessed with this book?!

Running, streets to the left and finally to the right, he could spot it from pretty far. There it was, the new bible of his dreams. So, he had already assumed it was untouched. Maybe the owner would never come back for it? So what was the point in leaving it there in the first place? He picked it up and left the station unsatisfied. 

\----

Finally at home, back from the small adventure, Erwin sat down calmly on the couch and glanced at the black book once again. Coming up with a scenario, where the author of this book actually wrote him a mail. He thought about how they looked, how they spoke, what gender they were and how they were in real life. In his mind, he pictured a woman in his age, for writing wasn’t something men usually did. The handwriting of this person was so delicate and beautiful, he could not really think of it as the handwriting of a male, he was probably old fashioned like that. He hadn’t come up with a name for her yet, but her initials, were engraved on to the front page reading as L.A. Therefore he decided to call her L. 

Though he didn’t want to admit he felt disappointed in his failed attempt with contact with the author, he cheered himself up by opening up the book again and reading through the notes. However this time, he was met with surprise, when at the end of his note, it was another one saying:

‘y’know it’s rude to write in strangers books “ 

in the same beautiful handwriting as the rest of the notes in the book. Erwin didn’t even wait until he prepared for another note, actually believing that L, who is supposed to be the owner of this book to rather keep the contact by writing notes like this. He smirked and grabbed the nearest pen he had around him. What would he write now? How intense he felt about it? He didn’t want to seem like a total creep. 

Erwin decided to write a simple sentence to make the author more interested.

“Well I couldn't hold myself, it’s rare come across people like you.

Sincerely, Smith”

\----  
This time Levi had brought a pen with him, ready to reply to the notebook and then leave it there. As he thought, another note had been left in the book and excited about it, he found out the name of this man, smith. 

"I suppose you have a point. Then tell me Smith, what part of my notes got you so intrigued you got in contact with me? I only write lists, Reminders, small things that nobody usually cares for. Why do you?  
L.A. "  
Levi decided to write, genuinely curious about the answer he was going to get from this Smith guy. It was kind of cute, that someone got so excited over his notes that they went in contact with him. He liked it, it was genuine and sweet, Levi for once wasn't disgusted with someone.  
Levi was actually just as excited about this all along, he didn't know why but somehow, someone approaching him in this way seemed so much nicer than someone coming up to him at a bar and asking if he wanted a piece. It seemed so much more genuine and poetic and Levi couldn't help but to be intrigued with this whole situation.  
\--------  
As predicted, the two began writing to each other regularly after that, discussing life, jokes, poems. As in the beginning of the notebook they had written short, basic things to each other, they slowly evolved into deeper context of life, humanity and the way society worked. Erwin had slowly come to realize how similar the two of them were, how much they had in common and how wonderful this L was. She was funny, kind and had a really interesting way of viewing life that Erwin truly appreciated.  
Erwin had never met someone like this before, and slowly but steadily Erwin came to care very much for L. He had never met her yet, but the two had written for a long while with each other and Erwin couldn't wait each day, just to get to see what kind of note L had left him.  
Whilst unknown to Erwin's feelings for him, Levi also allowed himself to grow closer with Smith, he allowed the man to discuss some of his more personal notes with him, he allowed him to tell his opinions without getting mad about them, rather than so he related to them a lot and he loved the way Smith expressed himself.  
Levi had thought a lot about how it'd be if the two of them met, what they'd say to each other and what would happen to their relationship. Would Smith be the man he described himself in the notes or would he be a fraud, someone completely else. Perhaps a 12 year old girl or maybe a really really old perverted male who got off on poetic people?

Despite his suspicions Levi wanted to meet Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;; Second chapter mwa


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Levi had totally forgotten about that fucking notebook yesterday. He hadn't gone off and written his reply to whatever Smith might have written. He was too busy at uni, helping the teacher to carry materials after school that he had completely and fully forgotten about everything that had to do with the notebook. His teacher had given him a ride home so he hadn't even passed the busstation that would remind him to pick up that book and write his reply for Smith to read tomorrow.

Hurriedly he tried his very hardest to get to the busstation on time, he was going to write his reply and then leave for uni yet again, hopefully getting there before Smith so he wouldn't think that he had stopped replying or something.  
Not even bothering to fix his hair, just throwing on a tshirt and some skinnyjeans, Levi grabbed his jacket and left the house, the two had grown so close and Smith had become someone that Levi really treasured in his life, even if all he knew him through was his handwriting. He didn't want Smith to think that he had stopped replying, what if Smith then took the book and kept it, as a memory or something and that'd been the last he'd see of him.

Levi wasn't having any of that, hurrying at his best until he finally got to the busstop, he sighed once he saw that the notebook was still there, walking over to it and just as he was about to grab it, another hand grabbed the book at the same time.  
Levi glanced up at the tall male in front of him, very well built and groomed. He was blond with a strong face structure, prominent cheekbones and thick lips, he had bright blue eyes and thick eyebrows. His style was quite nice, he was clearly wearing some sort of suit underneath the jacket of his. Levi instantly knew that this was Smith, the man he had been talking with for a very long time. Even though Smith's small drawing of himself in the notebook when describing himself, he did match the description, except for the fact that he looked like a fucking god.

Levi's heart started beating really fast, wondering how Smith would react when finally seeing the author of the book, but he didn't seem to.

"Uh, sorry sir but that's my book..." he said, Levi finally getting to hear that deep voice that was smooth like honey.

"This is my book." Levi said, his voice low yet embarrassed, his cheeks flushing even more when the look of surprise spread across Smith's face.

"I forgot to write my reply yesterday so thought I'd do it today so you wouldn't think I stopped replying." he mumbled, his voice kind of still due to the extreme embarrassment he was going through.

"U-uh..." Smith just said as he blinked a few times at Levi, the surprise still not gone from his face.

Erwin did not ever expect something like this to happen when he got out of bed that morning. What he did expect was that he'd get out of bed like usual, have his breakfast and then head for the busstation. At the busstation he'd pick up the notebook and write his reply, bringing the book with him to work so he could skim through all the notes yet again, remind himself of how lovely L was before going through yet another boring day of work. On his way home he'd leave the book by the busstation and wait for L's reply yet again.

But there he was rather than she, a short male with raven black hair, thin eyebrows and steel grey eyes, the man looked serious, and his size was definitely something he hadn't gotten to know until now. Levi was almost funnily small compared to the bulky Erwin.

The male had a deep voice and just processing all of this took a few moments for Erwin. He had finally met the anonymous writer, the one without a name, without a face and without a specific image, he had finally met the one he had been fantisising about, scenarios, dates, meetings and all sorts of things. Levi was everything Erwin didn't think of.

A short, darkhaired male with a deep voice, grumpy look and ice cold eyes compared to a tall blond woman with deep brown eyes and a warm expression like Erwin had imagined in the first place.

He wasn't disappointed, for he fell in love with that face the instant moment he realized that it was L.

"Sorry... just thought you'd look a bit different....female actually...." Erwin said softly, not meaning anything bad with it, just trying to pull it off as a joke since it was quite funny how he had imagined L compared to how he looked.

Levi blinked a little, trying to process those words as he cleared his throat a little, well that was certainly awkward. Had Smith sat and fantisized about a woman all along, perhaps someone who didn't even remotely look like him (Which indeed was true). Had he gone along and started liking someone who wasn't truly Levi and someone else, since this discrete way of talking left everything to the imagination, right?

"Sorry to disappoint you." Levi just said, his voice sounding a bit harsh and hurt, since that was what he was, he was surprised but not in a good way. He didn't know what else to tell Smith, besides that he was sorry for not being what he was looking for.

Erwin shook his head apologetically, still giving Levi that gentle and kind smile as he laughed a little bit.

"No, no... I didn't mean anything bad just saying that you exeeded my expectations, L" he said, still unsure what kind of name L would prefer him to use.

Levi blinked, so that was the name Smith had given him? Now that he thought about it, he had never really given Smith his full name, he had always ended his letters with his initials after all.

"My name is Levi." he said, looking down a little as Erwin's answer managed to get him a little embarrassed yet again.

"Mine’s Erwin, I don't think I've given you my first name." Smith, or rather Erwin said to Levi in a gentle voice.

"So Levi, I'm actually supposed to be at work right now but I can't miss out on a chance like this" Erwin began, still looking down at the short male with excited eyes.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" he continued, Levi wondering if Erwin was asking him out on a date.

Levi nodded a little and the two went off for the coffee Erwin had promised.  
\-----  
"Levi, I apologize for imagining you as a woman." Erwin said to Levi in a sweet voice, glancing at that beautiful face off the raven as he smiled. Levi looked back up at him, raising his brow a little bit in a cocky way, something Erwin never would have imagined the author doing but it was more than breathtaking he thought.

"It's alright...." Levi shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee before putting it back down on the table.

"But I'm not going to lie, actually got disappointed since means you're straight, right?" Levi said in a joking manner, but Erwin took it completely serious.

"Gender doesn't really matter to me, however you're such a gentle character when you wrote to me, I just guessed based on instinct....however I never fell for your gender but rather you as a person, Levi." Erwin told him, glancing down at the notebook that was laying between them on the table.

Levi swallowed thickly. Fallen? His heart couldn't beat faster right now and he looked down, hoping he didn't look too much of a mess. What the hell was this feeling that only Erwin had awoken in him even before, only through writing.

"I apologize, Levi. I don't mean to creep you out but I want you to know that I have no friendly intentions when it comes to you." Erwin told him straight away, his expression still serious.

"You moved me with your writing, yous stupid little notes...and...and I want to get to know you inside...as a partner...as someone in your life." He continued, Levi still glancing at the floor.

"I guess I'm alright with that...." he just answered quietly.

Erwin took the notebook, writing something quick in it before handing it back to Levi with a small smile.

Levi opened the book and looked into it.

And this was how Smith met L.

it stood.


	4. Collection of pages from notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just examples as pages from the book, it's just something I thought would be fun ;; It's not all of the notes but just some


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update C;

If you could call that a date, or a small get-to-know-this-babe-irl, it actually went pretty good. The line “ I don't mean to creep you out but I want you to know that I have no friendly intentions when it comes to you."   
It made him melt on the inside, he was such a sweetie wasn’t he? Erwin was this kind of man he’d probably never see again. He was tall, blue eyes, blonde hair and had a clas- he was in his fucking housecoat what the fuck. Levi held in a laugh, actually he was as messy as well. His hair probably looked like a tree blown from the storm in all direction. 

Levi was quiet, not having a clue of how to open a subject or just talking out loud of what he was thinking. This man mesmerized him from head to toe, he sure must have been a highly respected man. Levi was just working at the university at the same time he was studying, it wasn’t something huge really. “So, what do you do in your free time, Levi?” The males voice interrupted him from falling deeper into his thoughts. “I..?” He started, shaking his head, this time meeting those blue eyes again. “I.. write and clean.” 

Erwin raised his brows, it was nothing he really expected that the man did but the way he looked he sure knew how blow people's minds. Levi was a mess, and soon he would turn into the best mess Erwin ever laid his eyes on. Tho it was too early to think about the sex, the tall blonde just felt it coming. He fell for Levi just like dominoes fell at the slightest push. Later, Erwin invited him to his apartment. It was a bit messy but Levi thought it was pretty classy and at least it smelled good, not like any other apartments or places he had been visiting. Erwin even apologized for the way he looked and the messy bed since he had jumped up just to run at the station.

“Well, I guess some would just leave everything behind for love.” Levi spoke in a low voice getting embarrassed mentioning that word. Erwin smiled and stepped closer to the shortie placing his hands on Levi’s hips. “So you came to understand or even feel that I do love you already?” He asked raising his eyebrows. God, this man had no shame, Levi thought. “Well, thick bear brows.. Love me all you want.” He sassed, moving his hands slowly on his chest. Erwin pulled him into a hug and lifted him up.

“What the fuck you dirty blonde put me the fuck down or I-”  
“You’ll what, midget? Call your dad?” Erwin winked and put him down on his bed. “Your daddy’s right here.” He continued laughing, and Levi punched him in the chest, following with a kiss. That was their first kiss. Both Levi and Erwin almost forgotten how that felt. Soft warm pressed against each other. On the other side Erwin never got any clear answer to what Erwin already showed to be love interests feeling, but the fact that he had kissed him just like that would be a way Levi would reply. Levi would absolutely move forward and do more than kissing and make outs but too scared of Erwin’s judgements, tho he had none he was not ready for it yet. 

The notebook was laying on the front table in the hall. In the book was already written a lot of things and even how the both men’s story begun. What was about to be written in it could perhaps be interesting or even intense. It also needed sadness, sure one of them would go through heartbreak and survive it. Days had passed, and the book was still empty. Levi never really left Erwin’s place. He borrowed his clothes, slept in his bedroom and ate his food. Not like he or Erwin minded that but the thing was that Levi missed his job at the university keep calling in sick was making the principal doubt something that wouldn’t be expected. Erwin had the right to take a break from his job, he was sick. Levi never asked him but he trusted Erwin enough knowing he was a smart man and he’d never betray his work. 

A week and a day, it felt like a year filled with rain. Erwin didn’t get up from the bed the two last days, and he suddenly started talking to Levi about that maybe it was time for him to go back to the university. “Are you throwing me away?” He asked frowning in front of the man. “Where is this from all suddenly?” He asked again raising his voice. Well, that was a new side Erwin had seen of Levi. “You’ve been lying to them for more than a week, I don’t want you to lose your job, Levi.” Erwin always replied calmly and it annoyed the black haired male even more. “Fine.” Ouch.Since Levi was wearing Erwin's clothes, that was how he left. At least, it was something good. The grumpy man realised he’d miss him. All he really did was to leave to his own house, change into his classy work clothes. 

\---

“If this makes you satisfied, and if this makes you happy enough.. not throwing me away that soon just like this I’ll do whatever you want, Erwin. Mind that.” Erwin closed the notebook and took a last bite from his salad before eating his medicine. Both Levi and his own health worried him, at least he didn’t feel that since since he had met this beauty in his life. While Levi was around he had to spend a pretty short time swallowing a fist of 7 different pills at once after every meal of the day. It’s not like he wanted to throw him away, Levi had a life and he didn’t want to ruin it just because he’d die any fucking time. Or, would he? No. He would not throw Levi away. The blonde handsome male was just fucking terrified that Levi would find him way too old hearing about his back problems or even leave him because it was worse than that. Erwin was working as a lawyer, and he was a very busy and wanted man since he was so good and experienced. His phone was calling all the time, but it was either muted or shut off. One of the things Levi was curious over as well.

At work, mr Ackerman had to leave some explanations. “Listen mr. Ackerman you are one of the best teachers and workers on this university. We do not want to lose you, but if you keep going against the rules of your working contract I’ll have to fire you.” - “Ah, I apologize. I promise it won’t happen again.” Levi was just about to leave the office until the man mentioned he had to take what he had lost, which meant it was double as twice work. Levi nods his head and leaves. “God damn it Erwin.. How are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not our first language so we apologize for spelling errors! Enjoy~


End file.
